


Tales of a Padawan

by someofmytales



Series: The Truth of Anakin Skywalker [2]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Ahsoka Tano Needs a Hug, CT-7567 | Rex Needs a Hug, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Needs A Hug, Force-Sensitive Leia Organa, Hurt/Comfort, Jedi Luke Skywalker, Mentioned Anakin Skywalker, Post-Star Wars: Return of the Jedi, The Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26486002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someofmytales/pseuds/someofmytales
Summary: One year after the Battle of Endor, Luke still has questions about Anakin Skywalker and about the man he truly was outside the battle field.Will a mystery diner patron have the answers Luke is looking for?
Relationships: Luke Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano
Series: The Truth of Anakin Skywalker [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864333
Comments: 1
Kudos: 63





	Tales of a Padawan

**Author's Note:**

> This was not Beta read so please enjoy and let me know about any mistakes!

It has been almost a year and everything has changed yet at the same time Luke felt as if nothing had really changed. Sure the previous Empire government was almost dissolved into a New Republic and the galaxy was somewhat at peace, there were still planets that were loyal to the Empire that were causing trouble. But all and all everything seemed relatively...normal? 

But, just like a year ago Luke was tired, this time it wasn’t a physical tired like it was on Endor but a mental tired. He felt a little but like a show pony if that makes sense. He was paraded around to different galas and functions as the Rebellion's little Jedi, the one who stopped the Emperor and was the hero of the galaxy, but if only they knew. It was his father who ultimately killed the Emperor and saved the galaxy, not him, but rebel high command felt as if the narrative that Luke ultimately killed the Emperor and Darth Vader single handedly. 

It had been a long day at the senate going from office to office with Leia trying to recruit more senators to join their cause, who at the time still supported many empire ideals. How these people were voted into office in the first place really confused Luke, but then again he wasn’t one who had a political mind. He was more of a strategist and a fighter, two things that weren’t really needed in this new age of peaceful politics and discussions. 

As they exited the building Leia looked over to her brother and could see the exhaustion on his face, she could feel through their bond that Luke was mentally tired. She sighed before saying, “Maybe you should let loose a little go to a bar somewhere and grab something to drink huh?”

“Maybe...but I don’t really have anyone to go with. I mean Han is off planet and I know you have an early day tomorrow…”Luke said trailing off at the end.

“Okay...well maybe don’t go to a bar maybe that cute little dinner down the street Dex’s? I know you like their bantha burgers there and i would come with you there.`` Leia said, giving her brother her big puppy dog eyes. She knew that always worked on him. 

“I guess if you’re coming along I’ll go.” Luke said as he hooked his arm with Leia’s and they proceeded down the busy street to Dex’s. 

_____________________________________________________

Ahsoka had been on Coruscant for almost a week now and still was on edge thinking any moment now it would change back to the empirical center and she would be taken into prison since she was a force sensitive. But, it had almost been a year of no empire and it seemed things would be staying that way for some time. 

The only reason she was here in the first place was because Mon Motha had asked her to do some secret intel work on some more unwilling participants of the senate who still clung onto the old Empire ways. So far, none of them seemed to be forming a secret group to overthrow the new government, but Ahsoka knew that could change in an instant. 

Finally she had some time to herself and decided to visit Dex’s which shocked Ahsoka that was still open even twenty year later, albeit with a new owner but kept the same sort of charm it had twenty years ago. The place was relatively empty, just a couple sitting on the other side, all of a sudden Ahsoka was hit with two very strong distinct presences in the force. She looked up from her burger and was shocked to see two young adults who she recognized immediately. 

Luke and Leia. 

The two of them seemed to not notice her as they sat in the booth next to her and pulled out their menus. Ahsoka had really never been this close to them before. She had seen them from afar a few times when she was with Mon but was too scared to approach either one of them. 

Now up close she could see how similar the twins were to their parents. If Ahsoka squinted slightly she could swear Luke was her father, maybe just a little shorter. His hair had grown to the same length as Anakin’s was towards the end of the Clone Wars in all the same golden blonde glory. His bright blue eyes were twins to Anakins and he even had the same chin as his father. 

On the other hand Leia was almost a carbon copy of her mother, her dark brown hair which was up in an intricate braid. Similar to what Padme would have done on a typical day and her bright brown eyes almost exactly like Padme’s. Ahsoka could see both of them had inherited Padme’s rather short stature which made her snigger a bit, but one thing was for sure that they both were bright beacons in the force. 

All of a sudden she felt a slight push in her mental walls and realized that she must have been staring at the pair for a little too long. In a brief moment of recklessness, Ahsoka dropped her walls completely and let Luke feel the full power of her force presence which caused the boy to choke on his water and shock. 

If anyone asked Ahsoka why she did it, she couldn’t tell you maybe it was the need to talk to the two or maybe a fledgling hope that she could befriend her former Masters children. Whatever it was made Ahsoka and the force a little giddy as she watched Leia trying to comfort Luke as he got out of his seat and made his way over to Ahsoka.

_________________________________________ 

As the pair sat down in the relatively empty diner Luke could feel a pair of eyes on him and his sister. This was not unusual considering most people, especially in upper Crascant, knew who they were but something about this stare made his hair on the back of his neck stand up. He looked around the diner there were only a couple who were way too obviously into one another to notice the presence of a senator and a Jedi so that left the other patran at the dinner. 

The figure was covered mostly by a hood but he could see a pair of blue eyes peeking out from under the shawl looking intently at the two siblings. The eyes struck Luke as unusual, they look bright but at the same time dull, full of untold struggle and strife, so in a moment of recklessness Luke tried to feel the figure's presence. 

Similar to when he tried to look into Rex’s presence on Endor he was met with a solid wall unwilling to budge, as Luke was about to pull away he was suddenly hit with a strong presence in the force which caused him to choke on his water. Leia looked at him as she tried to pat his back and help him out, but Luke quickly got out of her reach and made his way over to the figure. 

He sat down across from her and looked at her for a moment before asking, “Who are you?” 

The figure looked up at him and removed her hood, underneath was a Togruta female around her her early forties who gave him a look before saying, “I am an old friend of you fathers.”

“You knew my father!?” Luke exclaimed in astonishment, this caused Leia who was previously just listening to the conversation at their table to move and sit next to her brother. 

“Yes, I knew him quite well actually I fought alongside him in The Clone Wars.” Ahsoka said thoughtfully. 

“Hold on,” Leia said, “You fought with Anakin Skywalker in the Clone Wars, I thought they didn’t have any non-clone troops.”

“While that is true, I’m not a clone. I was a Jedi during the Clone Wars.” Ahsoka said hoping one of them would piece the puzzle together.

“But the only jedi that fought closely with my father was Obi Wan and...Ahsoka Tano, that must mean…” Luke thought aloud

“That I am Ahsoka Tano, I was your Father’s Padawan during the Clone Wars.” Ahsoka said with a soft smile.

“Fulcrum!?” Leia exclaimed while Luke looked at his sister as if she spoke another language. 

“Yes, I was the original Fulcrum, but many since then I have taken that name.” Ahsoka said.

“What is or I guess who is Fulcrum?” Luke asked. 

“It's a long story.” Leia said. 

“Okay...anyway can you tell us a bit about Anakin I mean Rex told me some stuff about him, but it was more from a professional side since he was his general...but you were his Padawan you must have more personal experiences.” Luke said with bright hopeful eyes. 

“Wait, you talked to Rex!?” Ahsoka exclaimed. 

“Yeah he fought along the rebellion during the battle of Endor and he actually has become Leia’s personal guard when I’m not around her.” Luke said. 

“I-is he here?” Ahsoka said quietly. 

“He should be at the apartment right now, unless he went out somewhere. I can com and see where he is.” Luke said and Ahsoka just nodded quietly. Luke pulled out his com and asked Rex where he was. A few moments later Rex replied saying he was at the apartment, and asked if something had happened. Luke replied saying everything was ok and that they should be heading home soon. 

“Would you like to come to the apartment with us?” Luke asked and Ahsoka nodded wordlessly as she quickly pulled out credits to pay for her food and followed the twins to their apartment.

______________________________________________

Luke watched Ahsoka closely as they made their way to 500 Republica, which was ironically the same place his Mother lived during her time in the senate. Mon actually put the twins in the penthouse that Padme had lived in all those years ago, sometimes while Luke was meditating on the balcony he could feel her presence connected to the apartment, all though it was faint.

Luke saw Ahsok open her mouth in shock as the speeder pulled onto the penthouse platform and the three stepped off onto the balcony. 

“Of course they would put you guys in Padme’s apartment” Luke heard Ahsoka say under her breath, but he decided not to comment. 

All of a sudden Luke heard footsteps come around the corner as Rex made his way to the group. 

“I swear kid you need to stop coming me like that I thought-” Rex began but his words were caught in his throat as he finally looked up at the group. Luke looked a little sheepish while Leia looked confused but his eyes were instantly drawn to the third figure in the group. He had to rub his eyes just to make sure that he was seeing this correctly, but standing next to them was in fact Ahsoka Tano. 

“C-Commander Tano?” Rex asked, a little unsure. Before he could ask anymore questions the wind was knocked out of him and the Togruta female nicked him to the ground with a tackling hug. 

“Hi Captain” Ahsoka said into his shoulder. Luke watched as the two friends embraced each other and enjoyed the moment he could feel Ahsoka’s mental walls fall and her force sang out, making both of the twins smile. 

“Look at you old man still kicking, the Empire couldn’t take you down?” Ahsoka said with a smirk as the two of them separated from their embrace. 

“Oh you know me, can’t get rid of me that easily” Rex said as he crossed his arms across his chest. Ahsoka rolled her eyes at the clone as two familiar droids rolled into the main living area.

“Oh Master Luke, Master Leia you’re back! Would you like me to prepare some tea for you guys and your guest?” C3PO said as he looked at the group. 

“No way?! Threepo R2-D2?” Ashoka exclaimed as she looked at the two droids.

R2 rolled up to Ahsoka and started beeping excitedly as he ran around Ahsok while C3P0 muttered about R2’s politeness as he made his way back to the kitchen to help prepare the food and tea.

“Ok..ok R2 please let Ahsoka go so she can sit down.” Luke said as the droid obeyed and the four of them made their way to the couch. 

“So where to begin…” Ahsoka said as Luke and Leia listened intently to the force useser. 

___________________________________________

“So Dad didn't want you for a Padawan in the beginning...interesting” Luke said as he sat back on the couch.

“Yeah, but it took one mission and your father decided I would be better as his Padawan, not obi-Wan’s...he truly had a big heart and cared a lot about those he considered his friends. It was his biggest strength as well as his weakness. Honestly if the Jedi were more accepting of having connections...then maybe things would be different.” Ahsoka said as she looked down at her feet. 

“Sadly the past is behind us and we can’t change it, but we can learn from their mistakes and make the future brighter. “ Luke said with determination. 

Ahsoka looked up and her breath caught in her throat. At that moment she could see Anakin and a smile graced her lips. The Jedi were in good hands and the future would definitely be bright


End file.
